


Off Guard

by peterbparkerr



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparkerr/pseuds/peterbparkerr
Summary: You’re a plus-size girl, you always were. You were bullied throughout school, but you were happy that changed when you went to college. You also started developing a crush on one of your close friends. You were caught off guard when you spend a night with him.





	Off Guard

Since you were little you were always a bit overweight than the other girls around you. It made you self-conscious around people because you were afraid of what they would think of you as you didn't fit the beauty standards. You struggled to find clothes that fit you and made you feel confident in your own skin. You hated going shopping for anything because of that. You didn't go to your high school prom because you gave up looking for a dress. Everything you would try on would make you upset and rush home to cry. You couldn't help being plus-size. It was hard for you to be active and healthy. You were teased by classmates about being single or forever alone because no one would date someone like you. The thought of that ripped you apart in the inside.

You were now in college and things were different. You joined organizations and found your group of friends who were genuine. You couldn't help but crush hard on Tom Holland. He was average height, brown hair, and eyes, cute smile, lanky figure with some muscle and the sweetest personality. You got along with him really well. However, you knew in the back of your mind that he would never date someone who looked like you.

You were in the library studying for an upcoming exam next week when Tom appeared and surprised you with a tea from Starbucks.

"Woah, hey, for me?" you said.

"Yep. Knew you'll be here all day and decided to stop by with your favorite," Tom said to you, smiling ear to ear.

You blushed, "You're too sweet. Thank you."

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" he asked.

"Studying for this exam. Why?" you looked at him as you took a sip of the drink.

"I was wondering if you would want to see a movie with me. Just us. It hasn't been you and I in a while," he said.

"Um, yeah, that'll be fun. I would like that. Take a break from the books," you smiled softly.

"Perfect. I'll text you with the details. I have to run to class. I'm already late," he chuckled and sped off.

Your mind started racing. Tom bringing you your favorite drink, asking to spend time alone and stopping by even though he's late to class? Did he like you? No way. He couldn't have. There are other girls he can get who are much better than you. You would just have to wait and see until this weekend.

\--

Tom texted you Saturday afternoon that he would pick you up around 7 p.m. at your apartment. It was currently 6 p.m. You had done your hair and makeup already, but you had no idea what to wear. You always struggled with clothes but you wanted to look cute for Tom just in case this was a date. You looked through your closest and grabbed a soft pastel pink dress that hugged you at the waist with a thin white belt. When you put it on you felt too dressed up, so you grabbed your black leather jacket to throw on top. Lastly, you slipped on some classic Converse. You smiled in the mirror happy with your appearance. You went to the living room where your roommate, a mutual friend of you and Tom, was there.

"(Y/N)! You look amazing! You sure this isn't a date?!" she said.

"I don't know! I'll find out soon. I really like him. He makes my heart skip a beat every time he's around," you replied.

After a few minutes of chatting and watching TV, the doorbell rang and you bolted towards the door, opening it.

"Hey," you smiled at him.

Tom was almost left speechless as he looked at you up and down.

"Hi. You — you look great," he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

You blushed, "You do too. Ready?"

He nodded and you both walked towards his car, getting in. You started playing with the hem of your dress as Tom drove. You were nervous for some reason. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. You wish you knew what Tom was thinking. The awkward silence made a 15-minute drive feel like an entire hour. You finally arrived at the movie theatre and walked towards the box office.

"Two tickets for The Girl on the Train," Tom said.

"That will be $18.47," The employee said.

"Tom let me pay my half," You said.

"Nope. It's a date. I'm paying."

Your eyes widen and it felt like your throat was closing. He just said it was a date. You squealed in the inside, but then wondered why now? He grabbed the tickets and headed to the usher in the front so they could rip the tickets.

"Enjoy the movie," they replied. You both went to look for the theatre and your seats.

"You've been quiet," Tom finally said.

"Yeah well, I'm nervous. You dropped the word 'date' on me and now I don't know what to do. I like you and you like me and this shouldn't be so complicated but I'm scared," you just blurted out.

He smiled and grabbed your hand, rubbing his thumb on your skin, "It's me. There's nothing to be scared about."

You nodded and smiled softly. The movie trailers started and you turned your attention to the screen. Tom held your hand throughout the entire movie. You would also see him from the corner of your eye look at you briefly and smile. It created butterflies in your stomach and you couldn't help but blush. When the film was over you walked out with a smile.

"That was really good," he said.

"Agree. I didn't expect it at all," you replied as you walked towards the exit.

That's when they caught your eye. It was a group of girls from your high school who bullied you. You couldn't help but notice them snicker and laugh subtly at you.

"(Y/N), you blanked on me. What's happening?" Tom said as he waved his hand in your face.

"Sorry, just those girls made fun of me when I was in high school and it looks like it hasn't stopped," you admitted.

"Well, I think you're beautiful and I have a plan to shut them up," he said.

"You do? What?"

"This," he said quickly, reaching his hand out to cup your face and then placing a kiss on your lips.

You were taken aback but you quickly realized it was genuine and you kissed back. You both pulled away and locked hands as you looked at the group of girls who had their jaws dropped to the floor.

"So you kiss on the first date?" you chuckled.

"Only when I really like her," he blushed and you kissed his cheek.


End file.
